Never give up
by hikari eternity
Summary: Y hablando de universos paralelos... "Lo único que desearía sería estar contigo"


**Hola gente bonita que entra a leer esto. **

**Me uno a las personas de deviart que iniciaron el movimiento Never give up, para el SNS por lo del final del manga.**

**Se supone que es de dibujo pero eso a mí no se me da. Así que los invito a ustedes a que contribuyan.**

**Son cortitos y no van ligados. Pero los hice con cariño y espero que les gusten.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

No es normal que sus ojos se detengan demasiado tiempo sobre los labios ajenos. En sus ojos azules y con arrugas en las comisuras, ganadas a pulso con tanta sonrisa que ilumina sus días. En su cabello rebelde y escandaloso.

No es correcto que su corazón se acelere cada que el muy idiota acerca su rostro demasiado al suyo.

No está bien que cada que se abrazan por pedido del blondo, él entierre su nariz en su cuello y aspire ni que sus brazos se nieguen a dejarle ir.

Esos sentimientos no deberían está ahí. Ni pertenecerle en todo caso. Pero le quiere como no quiere a nadie más. Y ese es sólo uno de sus problemas.

**II.**

Un beso casto sobre los labios de su esposa. Una despedida y el deseo sincero de que su día sea bueno. Más o menos así es ella. Sigue siendo tímida, recatada, dulce y amorosa. Es una buena mujer y él no puede evitar quererla.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, inclusive alguien tan despistado y corto de luces como él ha comprendido la diferencia abismal entre querer y amar.

Su pulso no le atruena en los oídos cada que escucha su voz. La piel no se le eriza cuando le acaricia. Y su mirar no logra desnudar su alma como lo hace él.

La quiere demasiado, mucho, pero no la ama. Y eso a la larga no es suficiente.

**III.**

La lluvia fría e inoportuna los ha obligado a esconderse bajo unas rocas que son lo suficientemente altas para permitirles sentarse, es una especie de cueva aunque a Sasuke más bien le parece un hoyo hecho por ellos mismos.

Están mojados y hambrientos y sinceramente sin ganas de regresar a casa. Naruto sabe que su amigo ha vuelto a pelear con su esposa. Con su mejor amiga, con la mujer que alguna vez fue su primer amor. También sabe que esas peleas comienzan a ser recurrentes aunque no conoce el motivo tras estas.

Hasta que una voz lejana y meditabunda le llega de repente, es la voz de Haruno, diciéndole algo demasiado evidente: A veces cuando me mira siento que busca a alguien más. Cuando lo besa no hay cariño. Es como si no fuera mío más que el cascaron. Y me duele.

¿A quién busca Sasuke?

**IV.**

Los nervios están destrozando su estómago. Su padre luce demasiado serio, tanto que asusta, está sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y su gato – el traidor de Kurama – sobre su regazo ronronea. Casi luce como el padrino, a Naruto le parece que está a punto de repetir los diálogos, y eso le causaría gracia de no ser porque lo que sea que su padre va a soltar es en su contra.

—No quería llegar a esto, Naruto, pero no me dejas más opción — empieza Minato, echando su cuerpo hacia el frente para acortar la distancia. El intenso azul de sus ojos amenaza con ahogarlo.

— ¡Pero papá, ya te dije que no llevo a nadie en el coche! ¡Que no reprobé Algebra por gusto, el examen estaba muy complicado! Y tu lámpara no la rompí yo, fue Sasuke.

Minato arquea una ceja y mira a su vástago con una sonrisa más forzada que a las mejillas le tiemblan y Naruto no puede hacer otra cosa más que encogerse en su lugar. Parece que no era ninguna de esas cosas. Diablos, necesita comprar cinta para amarrarse esa lengua que tiene.

— ¿Estas usando el coche y no pagas la gasolina? ¿Reprobaste Algebra? ¿Así que sí fuiste tú el que rompió mi lámpara favorita? — con cada pregunta el tono de voz de Minato fue incrementado. Dios, si salía ileso de esa situación jamás volvería a dejarse llevar por los nervios. — ¿¡Kushina, cómo se supone que le dé una plática sobre el uso del condón a este mocoso irresponsable!?

A Naruto esa frase lo dejó inmóvil y con toda la sangre en su rostro. Ahora Minato tenía un bonito semáforo en su sala.

— ¿Condones?

— ¡Tienes que dársela, amor! Ya sé que él y Sasuke no pueden embarazarse pero lo correcto sería que aún así usaran.

**V.**

— ¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos hijas? — pregunta Naruto mientras hace el inútil esfuerzo en tratar de dibujar lo que para él será su familia.

Sasuke, que está de pie tras él, se inclina sobre su hombro y mira los garabatos con una sonrisa ladeada. El muy maldito va a burlarse y eso lo sabe Naruto, así que antes de que abra la boca se gira y le planta un beso en la mejilla, uno sonoro y torpe.

—Bueno, puede que no sean de nuestra sangre pero serán geniales Sasuke. ¡Ya verás cómo consigo una hija rubia que se parezca a mí!

—No quiero tener hijas Naruto. Menos si se parecen a ti.

— ¡Pero si serían preciosas! Oh, vamos, no me digas que serías un padre celoso…

Sasuke se retira inmediatamente y sale de la habitación. Naruto se ríe, a fin de cuentas Sasuke sí que es celoso.

A un lado de la libreta de dibujo están los papeles de adopción. Y en la sala cuelga un cartel con la leyenda: "Bienvenido a la familia".

**VI**

Fue ella la que le declaró sus sentimientos. Fue ella la que insistió en que debían de estar juntos porque ella lo amaba como no lo iban a amar jamás. Fue ella la que dio todo de sí para que él la mirara. Pero al final fue él quien decidió que aquello no hacía otra cosa más que lastimarla. Él eligió dejarla, porque podía ser cierto que la quería, tampoco era un desgraciado desalmado que era incapaz de ver lo bueno que le ofrecía. Pero no la amaba.

Además él no era precisamente una persona fiel, tenía tantas aventuras a la semana que sinceramente si la dejaba a ella permanecer más tiempo a su lado, terminaría por herirla muchísimo y eso era algo que no quería.

Ahora le daba risa que el destino le devolviera con creces esos errores.

Y él ni siquiera tuvo que declararse, simplemente el idiota al que amaba había llegado y entre sonrisas y lágrimas de felicidad supo que lo suyo jamás sería correspondido.

"Voy a ser papá. Al fin tendré una familia, Sasuke. ¡Estoy muy feliz!"

Y ahí iba, la única persona por la que él hubiera renunciado a sus sueños.

**VII**

¡No lo soporta, no puede con ese grandísimo imbécil que se siente superior! Con su ego por los cielos y su mirada de "inclínate ante mí pequeño mortal".

De verdad que ha intentado de todo, ignorarle, evitarle, golpearle — o casi —, gritarle. En serio, de todo.

Lo último que imaginó, fue que para callarlo y dejarlo en blanco era necesario un beso.

Naruto sonríe en el medio del ósculo, y siente las manos blancas de Sasuke aferrarse a su chaqueta. Sus labios están agrietados y la boca les sabe a sangre, están llenos de tierra y hojarasca de los árboles en otoño. Y hasta hacía unos minutos se estaban revolcando a golpes fuera del instituto. Entonces él gime cuando una mano acaricia el bulto que sobresale en cierta parte de sus vaqueros.

Sasuke lo apresa con su cuerpo y vuelve a sonreír con prepotencia.

¡Oh, eso sí que no! El de abajo no será él.

**VIII**

Está loco si cree que él va a subirse a esa cosa. Ni aunque le pagaran, amenazaran de muerte o fuera crucial para salvar la galaxia. Bien pueden joderse todos que a él no le interesa.

—Sasuke ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

El aludido le dedica una mirada fulminante, una que desgraciadamente ya no surte efecto en el idiota rubio. Mira de reojo la infame noria y da la vuelta.

Definitivamente está loco, él no se subirá a esa cosa y no es porque le de miedo la endemoniada altura. Claro que no. Es sólo que eso es demasiado infantil, sí eso.

**IX**

La Luna derrama lágrimas plateadas sobre la Tierra. Rasgan el manto oscuro los pequeños puntos luminosos que son la lluvia de estrellas.

Están tirados en un claro del bosque al que han llegado gracias a la vieja camioneta de Sasuke, el frío es considerable pero llevan buenos abrigos y han estado fumando porros un buen rato. La risa fácil ahuyenta el silencio y sus manos entrelazadas el frío.

—Sasuke ¿Crees que existen universos paralelos? —suelta de la nada el blondo. Sasuke no dice nada porque la pregunta lo ha tomado desprevenido, esta seguro de que su última conversación fue sobre si existieran frutas con poderes mágicos. Así que no sabe muy bien cuál es el hilo de los pensamientos de su novio.

—No sé… quizás sí. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que me pregunto si en todos ellos estaremos juntos. ¡Te imaginas un mundo donde fuéramos ninjas! O que tal uno donde navegáramos por los mares, buscando una isla legendaria con un gran tesoro. Me pregunto si habrá una donde sea tan alto como para jugar baloncesto o volibol, algo así como un genio en los deportes, un milagro. ¿Y si hay uno dónde venimos del espacio exterior y somos los únicos con súper poderes? O donde hubiera gigantes y la raza humana se viera en gran peligro… No sé si existen mundos así, pero me gusta imaginármelos.

—Esas son tonterías, Naruto — refuta él. Y aunque no lo vaya a admitir la simple idea de universos paralelos hace que a Sasuke se le vengan a la mente más posibilidades ¿qué tal robots? ¿O un mundo que tenga a su vez otro mundo, por ejemplo a través de una computadora, donde haya monstruos y no humanos y tengan que librarlo del mal?

—Puede que sí — le concede Naruto. Entonces suelta su mano y Sasuke inmediatamente se gira para mirarle —. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Si existieran lo único que pediría sería estar contigo.

**X**

Es el momento más cursi de toda su vida. Es el único momento que ha estado esperando con más ansias de igual manera. Y si no se tranquiliza lo más probable es que le dé un infarto.

Ambos visten un traje oscuro, están todos sus amigos y familiares congregados en el patio de la casa de sus padres de Sasuke; hay una carpa blanca adornada con lazos y miles de flores, el ambiente huele a rosas y a _quiénsabequémás_. Están frente a un juez y un acta de matrimonio.

Sasuke piensa que si se hubiera rendido ese no habría sido su "Iniciaron su felices por siempre".

Naruto agradece que en el fondo Sasuke no se hubiera dado por vencido. Y que no hubiera huido después de besarlo frente a su novia en ese entonces. Inclusive agradece el par de golpes que le dio y todo para hacerlo entender que "no es ser gay, yo sólo te amo a ti".

Y es cierto, Sasuke sólo lo ama a él.

* * *

><p>Pasen la voz y difundamos nuestro movimiento.<p>

Amén al SNS


End file.
